lil sis
by song.casterwill
Summary: Dante find out he had a adopted sister. my first fanfiction so don't be hateful please
1. Chapter 1

characters: Song, Zhalia , Dante , other less important

**Dante's house (his dream)**

"Come on Dante beat again I'm getting bored but you need to train more." said song

"Look whois talking girly girl."dante said

"Hey I"m not a girly girl I dress like this to disguise myself so people think I'm weak but I'm not and plus Im only fourteen and have many enemies so i have to dress like this."

" Sure we will go with that."

"What that is suppose to mean Mr.I-know-it -all."

"Nothing I want to say in front of you lil sis"

"why do you call me lil sis I'm the same age as you ?"

"I just like to."

"You still need more training."

"I know I do I always do"

"Yes you always do "

**ENd of dream**

dante starts to wake up he remembers the dream wandering If that really happened and realize that he has I meeting today with the huntik counsel today. He decides too talk to talk with Mets about is. So he takes a shower ,get dressed and goes to the meeting.

(after the meeting)

"Hey mets can I talk to you ?'

"Yes Dante. what do you need?"

"last night I had the weirdest dream about when I was fourteen and I called a girl lil sis. So you know if it is real? And why I called her lil sis ?

"Yes Song was very much like Zhalia but yet different she was you adopted sister and a cousin of Sophie. she alway dress like I girl-"

"for a disguise"

"yes so people thought she was weak but she was very strong she always knew that that it would."

"Where is she now I would like to see her again?"

"She is no longer with the world and us she died on a mission we gave her with you but she knew it would happen to her sooner or later her. Dad thought the blood spiral was good for some reason. And she left to go her mother and when she found her she was dead. So she took her mom's phone and called me like her mom told her she should do if it happened I picked her up from the U.S.A in Mesquite, Texas. And on the mission the she died protecting you. You were knock out and she transported you to huntik H.Q and then the blood spiral

out number her. When we found her she could not be saved but, she was smiling because she died protecting and doing what she loved her last word where tell dante not to cry I will see y'all again for some reason she always quoting songs."

"What did she look like?"

" Is a picture of here If you want to know where the others are go to her room in the huntik hotel room 108 but watch out people say they see her there sometime listening to music

and she says "where is dante we need to go get rassimov for pay back."

"I'll go see if that is true with Zhalia tomorrow."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Lil Sis

chapter 2 - A ghost?

dante's house the next morning

"Hey Zhalia do you want to come with me to my sister's apartment?" said Dante

" You have a sister where does she live?" she said

"She doesn't live she is dead but people say that see her ghost and I want to see if there are lying or not."he said with a grim face thinking she died protecting him.

"Ok I'll come but wait a minute let me get change for the day."

at the hotel

"Here is room 108." he said

"Is it unlocked ?" Zhalia said

" Yes mets keeps it unlocked all the time." he said as he opened the door when he started to look around all a sudden a girl about seventeen appears in front of him

" Dante there you are where have you been we need to go get pay back from rassimov ?" then she stops and looks around and sees Zhalia behind him. Then says "Zhalia is that you do you remember me when you went to texas for school ?"

then Zhalia remembers her from 5th grade and says "Song how did you end up here?"

"my parent did the next year and I did what my mom told me to do call mets he pick me up and took care of me. now why are you with him?" song says looking at dante.

Zhalia chuckles " I'm his wife. " and song start giggling but when no one joins her.

She stops and stares at Zhalia " You aren't kidding are you ? " and they both shake their heads" wow now I hate that song cause it is true for her at lease "

Then Dante says "what song?"

Did mets tell you I quote songs all the time?"she says

" Yes why?"

I'm about to the song is very new it is called my best friends brother."

"Well now I know mets was right .

" Well over that we need to kill rassimov."

"Why ? " Dante and Zhalia says at the same time.

" You are asking me why first of all I'm a ghost because of him .Second of all he place I spell on me and if i kill him I can have my life and get to go to the age I will be this year is and he is a enemy of y'all right .So you up to it?"

"I am but I want to see if I have to train more."

"Ok Zhalia want to watch us?"

"Why not." she says

"Follow me to my training room"song says. once in there Song and Dante get in to fighting positions and start Song starts with tripping him and as he falls she force blast him and it takes him to the wall behind then she says " Nope still need training or shall we continue cause you still have energy ?"

"We continue" he said as he tried to hit her with a boltflare but missed .

"Ok you said it but don't cry when you lose I have been learning stuff." as she hit him with touch ram and a bolt flare as gave wanting to save his energy for rassimov. she said "Well you lasted longer than the last battle when I "died"at lest " while clapping

"I was only saving strength for rassimov ok."

" ok sure . So Zhalia you want to come with us or do you want to bring anybody with to help?"

"I'll go dante do you want to bring Sophie os Lok to come we might need a team because of wind and shauna will be with him."Zhalia said

"I guess you are right we bring Lok and Sophie so we are a complete team we will come get you tomorrow at six a.m not p.m ok ."he said

"ok a.m you are going to have to wake me I'll not be awake by then the door is unlocked ok."

"See you tomorrow then song."

"bye bye"


End file.
